Hypno's Children
by Ourange
Summary: <html><head></head>"It carries a pendulum-like device. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized."  This story has a "teen" rating simply to be safe. I'm nearly positive it would be alright for children, as well.</html>
1. Prologue

She was eight when it happened.  
>As a child, Emilie had always been around Pokemon. She had spent her whole life on her family's Pokemon farm, where they would breed the perfect little Pokemon for the perfect little trainers, Of course, Emilie had been promised a little Pokemon of her own on her seventh birthday, and was given an eevee. They were best friends, just like any other Pokemon and trainer. But since she was only eight, Emilie wasn't allowed to travel as a trainer, and only was allowed to play in the vast space around her home and farm. She battled many Pokemon, her eevee growing very strong. Everyone in town expected Emilie to be great. They knew for sure that she would be the next Pokemon champion. And Emilie believed it, too, trying harder every day.<br>Of course, she ventured further and further away from her little house, and soon found herself lost in the woods. She traveled for hours, desperately trying to find her way home. But, of course, it was no use. She was lost. After being attacked several times by various wild Pokemon, eevee finally fainted, and Emilie was alone. She sat down by a tree and sighed, losing hope.  
>Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she noticed a human-like figure hobbling towards her. Emilie stood clumsily.<br>"Hello?" she called to it. She backed against the tree, hoping the figure was a friend, and not foe.  
>But as the figure drew near, it turned out to be a Pokemon, not a person. Emilie pulled out her Pokedex, an entry pulling up on the human-like Pokemon It was a hypno.<br>"I can't battle," she said, "My eevee fainted." She motioned towards Eevee, who was passed out near the tree. Hypno shook its head and held out a pendant.  
>"What's that?" she asked quietly, watching it. The hypno looked up at her and began to swing the pendent back and forth.<br>"What...?"  
>Hypno continued to sway the pendant, smirking as Emilie's eyes glazed.<br>He reached out and took her hand, leading her away. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was Monday.  
>Ivory jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes from the closet, throwing them on. Today was a special day for Ivory.<br>Today was the day he was going to become a pokemon trainer.  
>"Ivory!"<br>"I'm coming, Mom!" Ivory grabbed his straw boater hat, running downstairs. Ivory had been dreaming of becoming a pokemon trainer all his life. It was his dream - his destiny! And now, it was finally coming true. Ivory grabbed his backpack from the stairs and ran to the door.  
>"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"<br>"I can't!" Ivory said. "I have to get to the lab first! I have to have first pick!"  
>His mom rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. Ivory waved, and rushed out of the door, racing down the path to the Pokemon lab. The sun was just peeking over the trees in Pallet town, half of the street lights flickering out as he ran by. It wasn't a long run to the lab, but it was uphill. So when Ivory reached the door, he was exhausted. But he was first, and that was all that mattered. He pushed open the doors and walked inside.<br>"Good morning, Ivory," Professor Oak said. Ivory nodded, breathing heavily. Oak laughed.  
>"Why don't you take a seat. We'll wait for the others."<br>Wait? For the others? Did that mean he didn't get first pick? Ivory sighed and sat down.  
>The door soon opened again, and Jade walked in, her black hair tied up. "Good morning professor!" she said, looking over at Ivory.<br>"Good morning Jade," he said. Jade took a seat next to Ivory and glared. Ivory and Jade had always been sort of rivals, always competing in everything.  
>"Now we're waiting on-"<br>"I'm here!"  
>The door burst open, revealing messy looking Coral. He was still halfway in his pajamas.<br>"Good morning," Oak said. Ivory laughed, and Jade rolled her eyes.  
>"Now, since Ivory was here first, it's only fair that he picks first."<br>Ivory nodded, jumping up and running over to the table, where three pokeballs sat. He looked at each of them. Each had a sticker, one with a water droplet, one with a flame, and one with a leaf.  
>"I think I'll pick..." He reached out and grabbed the flame pokeball, nodding. "Charmander!"<br>Jade stood up. "I want bulbasaur," she said, taking the ball.  
>Coral laughed. "Awesome! I wanted squirtle!" he grabbed the last pokeball.<br>"Now," Professor Oak went to the opposite side of the room and opened a drawer, pulling out three boxes. "There's one for each of you. Each contains a pokedex, five pokeballs, and some medicine for your pokemon. Just to get you started."  
>Ivory grabbed the first box and opened it, shoving it all into his bag.<br>"Thanks so much, Professor!" Ivory said.  
>"Not a problem," he cleared his throat. "I'd like all of you to go out and catch all the pokemon you can. Try your hardest, and I know you'll succeed." <div> 


	3. Chapter 2

It was Tuesday, and Ivory was ready to start his adventure.  
>His mother had packed his bag full of things he would need, and charmander was all ready to go. The sun had just barely peeked over the trees when he opened the door.<br>"Be safe!" his mother said, "call me when you get to Viridian City."  
>"I will!" Ivory said. He laughed, and shut the door behind him. He ran to the edge of town, very excited to be going on an adventure.<br>"Hey Ivory!"  
>Ivory turned to see Jade, her bulbasaur waddling beside her. "What?" he said, groaning.<br>"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to battle me. I mean,"  
>"Sure!" Ivory pulled his pokeball from his belt and laughed. "But I'm going to beat you badly."<br>"Whatever," Jade said. Bulbasaur waddled in front of Jade, planting its feet firmly into the ground.  
>"Alright then," Ivory threw out charmander, and nodded. "Ladies first."<br>"Don't you know the rules of battle? Fastest first," Jade said. She made a face. "Duhhh."  
>Ivory blushed. "I knew that! I just was testing you! Charmander, use scratch!"<br>Charmander pounced forward and scratched up bulbasaurs face.  
>"Tackle," Jade said. Bulbasaur jumped at charmander, knocking him over. Charmander got up slowly.<br>"Scratch again!"  
>Charmander did as told, running at bulbasaur and scratching his face.<br>"Leech seed."  
>Bulbasaur nodded, and a small seed popped out of the bulb on his back.<br>"See, some of us actually trained out pokemon last night."  
>Ivory blushed once again as the seed latched onto charmander.<br>"C-charmander, scratch!"  
>Charmander struggled to bulbasaur, attacking his face again. Jade laughed.<br>"Is that the only move he knows? Tackle, bulbasaur!"  
>Ivory glared, and bulbasaur knocked charmander to the ground once more. Ivory tried to concentrate, examining the situation.<br>"Charmander!" he swallowed hard. "Use scratch! But this time, aim for the bulb on his back!"  
>If this worked, then Ivory would win. But if it didn't...<br>Charmander rushed to bulbasaur, violently scratching the bulb. Bulbasaur let out a cry, and fell to the ground. The seed fell off of charmander, and he returned to Ivory's side. Jade was fuming.  
>"Whatever. You got lucky," she called bulbasaur to his pokeball and nodded. "We'll battle again. Next time, I'll win."<br>She stormed off, and Ivory nodded, giving charmander a hug and putting him back in the ball.  
>Ivory rushed to Coral's house, knocking loudly on the door. "Hey! Come on, we're going to be late! Jade already left!"<br>Coral appeared at the door, holding squirtle in his arms.  
>"You know they have pokeballs for a reason," Ivory said.<br>"Yeah I know," Coral said. "But I think he likes it better this way."  
>Squirtle nodded in agreement, and Ivory shrugged.<br>"Whatever floats your boat."  
>They headed out into the forest.<br>It wasn't too long before they stopped for lunch. They were growing boys, after all, and they did get hungry very easily. Ivory took out a sandwich from his bag, and they sat to eat.  
>"So do you know what I heard?" Coral said.<br>"What?" Ivory called charmander out of the pokeball so he could walk around for a bit.  
>"Well," Coral swallowed his food, "My mom told me to be careful in the forest at night."<br>"It's not night," Ivory said stupidly.  
>"Well yeah," Coral said, "but she said to be careful at night."<br>"Why?"  
>Coral pat squirtle's head.<br>"Hypno's Children."  
>"What's that?" Ivory said. "It sounds like a bad horror movie."<br>"It really does," Coral said. "But it's true."  
>"Well tell me about it."<br>Coral cleared his throat. "Well my mom said that her sister lives just outside of Lavender town and owns a pokemon farm. She said that recently, a lot of kids have been disappearing."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah," Coral said. "Like two years ago, a girl from the pokemon farm disappeared. They found her eevee fainted in the forest."  
>"So? Did a hypno do it?"<br>"Well that's what they say," Coral said. "Somebody saw a hypno sulking around town."  
>"That doesn't mean anything," Ivory said, "they're probably just...exploring or something."<br>Coral shrugged. "Well, I don't want to risk it."  
>Ivory nodded. "Yeah," he laughed, "we're supposed to catch the pokemon. Not the other way around!" <div> 


	4. Chapter 3

It wasn't too long before Ivory and Coral reached Viridian city.  
>As promised, Ivory immediately went to the pokemon center to call his dear mother, who was probably worried sick about him, simply because it was his mother's nature. He dialed the number while Coral brought their pokemon to Nurse Joy, who was at the front desk.<br>"Ivory?" His mother answered.  
>"Yes mom," Ivory said, "we're in Viridian."<br>"Oh thank heavens!" she said, "I'd forgotten to tell you-"  
>"Coral already told me."<br>Since they had left, "Hypno's Children" had come up on the radio a lot. In the past day, two children had gone missing.  
>"I think it's bull," Ivory said, "I mean, I bet it's a kidnapper. But, I mean, hypno is a pokemon."<br>"Just be careful!" his mom said. "Promise me!"  
>"I promise, mom," Ivory said, rolling his eyes. "I can take care of myself."<br>He heard her sigh. "I know. I just want to make sure."  
>"I know."<br>"Love you," she said.  
>"Love you too."<br>He hung up. Coral leaned over his shoulder.  
>"What?"<br>"That hypno stuff," Ivory said. He rolled his eyes once more, and took a seat.  
>"It's not bull."<br>He turned his head to see a small girl, face hidden in a book. She was wearing a hand sewn, patchwork dress, along with large, furry boots. She wore a necklace that looked like a stone on a string.  
>"What makes you say that? You seen it?"<br>The girl put down her book. "I have." Her face looked tired, her half-closed eyes staring intently at Ivory and Coral.  
>"I saw it myself. I saw the hypno leading off those precious children," she bit her knuckle. "It was horrible. They didn't even put up a proper fight."<br>"Well...did you try to save them?" Coral asked.  
>"I did," she folded the page in her book and turned to them, her light-brown hair flipping into her face.<br>"I tried, I tried," she said. "But this hypno is not ordinary by any means. I used my darling eevee, who I had since I was young, and he was able to knock her out with one move." She bit her lip and swallowed hard. "I haven't seen eevee since then."  
>"Weren't you able to bring eevee to the pokemon center?"<br>"Hypno took it," she said quickly. "along with my little sister."  
>"That's horrible!" Coral shouted. Ivory watched her skeptically. She was odd, in some way. The was her eyes moved, the way her lips lazily formed the words as she spoke. And her accent. It was odd, in the way that everything she said was perfectly articulated.<br>"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm Eni."  
>"I'm Ivory," he held out his hand. She shook it, sending a chill through Ivory's body. "And that's Coral."<br>Coral smiled. "Nice to meet you," he bowed awkwardly. Eni nodded.  
>"Nice to meet you as well," she said. She sighed. "I've been trying to find hypno for years. I just want to see my sister again. And my eeevee."<br>"We'll help you!" Coral shouted. Ivory glared. He didn't want to help Eni. She was creepy. "Well, I mean, you probably don't want our help," Ivory said. "Coral and I just started training..."  
>"No way!" Eni said, "we don't even need to battle hypno!"<br>"What?" Ivory frowned.  
>"Hypno has many pendants. He makes them from rocks he finds in the forest. But if you destroy his prime pendant, and release his first child, then I think you can defeat him."<br>"Well who's his first child?"  
>"I think it's my sister," Eni said. She sighed. "Please. I need you to help me."<br>Coral nodded. "Of course we will!" he said. Ivory sighed.  
>"I guess we can."<br>"Oh thank you!" Eni said, "I'll be forever greatful!"  
>Coral blushed. He was such a sucker for a pretty girl. And Eni was, while creepy, quite pretty. She stood up, her thin legs wobbling.<br>"So...where are your pokemon?"  
>"Nurse Joy has them," Eni said. "We've been training."<br>She walked to the counter and took her pokeballs back, immediately letting out a kadabra, who was nearly as tall as her.  
>"This is Abby," Eni said. Abby nodded, her eyes falling on Ivory and Coral. He looked up at Eni who nodded at him and pat his head. "We've been friends since she was a little abra."<br>Coral walked to Abby, but a forcefield was immediately put up to seperate them. "Oh..." he said.  
>"Sorry," Eni said. "Abby is a little bit protective." She laughed. "But she's friendly, once you get to know her."<br>She turned to the door. "I'll meet you in Viridian forest tomorrow, alright?"  
>"Of course!" Coral shouted. Eni nodded, waved, and left.<br>"What were you thinking!" Ivory shouted. "We can't go with her! My mom would have a fit!"  
>"It's not like she's a hypno or anything," Coral said, "and she's trying to stop him. Won't your mom be proud?"<br>"I guess," Ivory said, "but she gives me the creeps!"  
>"You just don't know a nice girl when you see one!"<br>"And by nice, you mean hot!" Ivory said. He sighed. "This isn't a good idea."  
>"What isn't?"<br>They turned to see a cocky looking Jade, holding her bulbasaur. "Nothing, Jade!" Coral said. She laughed.  
>"Whatever. Bulbasaur and I are going to train," she laughed as she passed them. "Don't get into trouble."<br>Ivory stuck his tongue out at her.  
>"I have a bad feeling about this, bro," Ivory said.<br>"You have a bad feeling about everything," Coral said. "Think about it - If we release Hypno's Children, then we're going to be heroes! The world will look up to us! I can see it now! Right there in the headlines!"  
>"You're only doing it because you want to snog that girl," Ivory said.<br>"You're only arguing because you're jealous."  
>Ivory rolled his eyes. "Jealous?"<br>"Yes. Jealous."  
>Ivory looked at the door. "She's bad news."<br>"Don't worry about it, Ivory. We'll find hypno, save the kids, save the day, get the girl. It all works out."  
>"I guess it does," Ivory said. He sighed, looking at his hands. "I guess it does." <div> 


	5. Chapter 4

They met Eni the next day. She was waiting by the edge of the forest with Abby, playing with her necklace.  
>"Good morning, Eni!" Coral said.<br>"Morning, Coral," she said. "Nice to see you came."  
>Coral laughed. "What makes you think we wouldn't?"<br>"Well, Ivory seemed a little bit reluctant."  
>Ivory shook his head. "I'm happy to help." Eni nodded.<br>"Good," she said. "Now why don't we get going?"  
>"Going where?"<br>"Lavender Town of course," Eni said. Ivory frowned.  
>"But that will take forever," he said, "we haven't even gotten any badges yet."<br>Eni laughed. "But I do!" she said in a very sing-song voice. She pulled out an odd pokeball and threw it, revealing a Pigeot.  
>"Wow!" Coral said. Eni laughed.<br>"It's just a Pigeot," she said, climbing up on its back. "Come on!"  
>Coral quickly scrambled on, sitting as close to Eni as possible. Ivory got on, too.<br>"But we're supposed to be becoming pokemon masters! Not flying around with-"  
>"Hold on tight!" Eni shouted. Pigeot took off, leaving Ivory scared and speechless. He'd always been afraid of hights.<br>They flew straight out of Viridian Forest. Ivory looked around, watching Mt. Moon whiz by.  
>"We're so high up!" Coral shouted. Ivory sighed. Coral was awkward.<br>"It won't take long!" Eni said. She had her arms around Pigeot's neck. Ivory watched Celadon city below them. Then Saffron. Then he saw it in the distance.  
>The Pokemon Tower.<br>"Isn't that where dead pokemon are?" Ivory asked. Eni nodded.  
>"Of course," she said. "Eveyone knows that."<br>They landed soon after, and Ivory jumped off as quickly as possible. Eni called back her Pigeot and laughed. "Fun, right?"  
>"Yeah," Ivory said. He looked around. Lavender town was creepy. Like a ghost town.<br>"Do you live here?" Coral asked. Eni nodded.  
>"I live outside of town," she said. "In the forest."<br>Coral nodded. "That's so cool!" Eni nodded.  
>"But we can't go there yet. I have to show you something."<br>She walked to the pokemon tower, and Coral followed. Ivory followed as well, feeling like maybe it might be worth listening to. Eni pushed open the door of the tower and walked inside, where it was completely silent, besides the occassional tapping on the marbles floors from visitor's footsteps.  
>"I come here every day," she said. "Even though we never found my eevee's body, we still have a grave for her here." She went to the stairs and climbed up to the second floor. Coral nodded.<br>"That's really sad," he said. Eni nodded. She walked down to the third row, and ran her fingers along the headstones.  
>"They're nice to touch," she explained. Ivory shuddered, looking at all of the graves. He knew his charmander wouldn't end up like that if he could help it.<br>Eni finally stopped at on of the graves and knelt down, running her fingers over the words.  
>"I like to touch them. It makes it seem more..." she sighed, "real."<br>"Why would you want it to feel real?" Ivory asked.  
>"Because it's closure," Eni said. "If I keep thinking that eevee is still alive out there, then it will be even more hard when I find out what's happened to her. And sometimes," she traced the letters, her nail going into the engraving, "it feels like eevee didn't exist at all."<br>"But she did!" Coral said, "you know she did!"  
>Eni nodded, tilting her head down and shutting her eyes. "I know."<br>Ivory reached out and touched her shoulder. "We'll find eevee. Promise."  
>Eni shook her head. "I just want to find my sister," she said. "Hypno doesn't hurt his children. But he hurts other pokemon. So I know my sister is still alive."<br>Ivory nodded. "But what if eevee is still out there somewhere?"  
>Eni smiled. "Then it would be like the best birthday present ever." <div> 


	6. Chapter 5

Ivory and Coral woke up the next morning in their warm beds that Nurse Joy had provided. Eni insisted her home was too messy for visitors, so they agreed just to stay at the pokemon center. Charmander was climbing on the desks when Ivory sat up.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked. Charmander quickly jumped off the desk and crawled over to Ivory, jumping up to him. Ivory laughed and picked him up, petting him.<br>"How's it going, bro?" he asked. Charmander nodded. It was nice to have a pokemon. Coral yawned loudly.  
>"It's early," he said.<br>"So?" Ivory stood up, getting dressed quickly. "We have to find those kids."  
>Coral laughed. "I thought you had a bad feeling-"<br>"Forget what I thought," he said, pulling on his socks.  
>Coral smirked. "You're just a sap for a sob story," he said. Coral frowned.<br>"It made me think about losing Charmander," he said. "That would be horrible." Ivory of course hadn't been able to relate to a lost sister, since he was an only child. The closest thing he had to a sister was Jade, and she was rude.  
>"Well whatever," Coral said, "at least we're able to help." They left the pokemon center and went to the woods in search of Eni.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>Ivory turned quickly to see an older woman running at them. She had light brown hair and looked distressed. Ivory pointed in the direction of the forest.<br>"You can't go out there!" she said. "Hypno-"  
>"We know all about Hypno," Coral said. "We're going to get him."<br>Then she laughed. She rolled her eyes. "You can't 'get' him."  
>"Sure we can!" Coral said. "It's not just us. It's Eni, too."<br>The woman gave them an odd look. "Who's Eni?"  
>Ivory frowned. "She's a trainer who lives in the woods. Her sister and her eevee were taken by Hypno."<br>She suddenly looked at them frantically. "An eevee?" she said. Ivory nodded.  
>She shook her head. "No one lives in the woods. You were tricked."<br>Coral frowned. "But Eni..."  
>"She's lying!" the woman shouted. "No one knows of an 'Eni'! She doesn't live here!"<br>"What do you know about Hypno? What do you know about Eni?" Coral said. "Nothing!"  
>The woman shook her head. "I know more than you think," she said. "Do you want the truth?"<br>Ivory and Coral nodded. "Of course."  
>She took them to her farm, and took them inside, quickly sitting them down. She sighed.<br>"My daughter was the first to go-" Coral frowned.  
>"But Eni said that her sister was the first-"<br>"I already told you that there's no Eni!" the woman said. "My daughter was the first one who disappeared. She was lost in the woods."  
>"Well then how do you know she just didn't...die? In the woods?"<br>"Her eevee."  
>Coral fell silent. Ivory looked at his hands.<br>"Emilie's eevee was so loyal. And he came back to us," she touched the picture of her daughter, sitting on the fireplace. "He died."  
>"I'm sorry," Ivory said. "That's horrible."<br>"I know," she said. "We haven't seen her since then. Then the rest of the children started disappearing. Now they aren't allowed outside after dark." She shook her head, sitting down. "All I want is my little Emilie back."  
>Coral swallowed hard. "If we can get Eni's sister, then we can save Emilie too," he said. She looked up at Coral.<br>"If you find my Emilie, please bring her back," she said. Coral nodded, and Ivory stood.  
>"We need to be going," Ivory said. He rushed to the door.<br>"Be careful!" the old woman called. Coral followed Ivory, who looked furious.  
>"What's up?"<br>"Don't you think it's a little bit odd?" Ivory asked.  
>"What?"<br>"That woman. Saying Eni doesn't exist," Ivory said. "She lives in the forest. We're not allowed-"  
>"Hey!"<br>Ivory turned to see Eni rushing up to them.  
>"Sorry. I had to go to the Poke Mart!" she said. She grinned. "Now all we have to do is find Hypno, which shouldn't be too hard!"<br>"Of course," Coral said. "It'll be easy!"  
>They went to the forest, Eni and Abby looking leisurely. Ivory was on edge. Something was up. No one knew Eni, no one knew Eni's sister. It wasn't just coincidence.<br>"Something wrong, Ivory?"  
>Ivory looked up, Eni's half-empty eyes on him. Ivory shook his head.<br>"Just...thinking," he said.  
>" 'Bout what?"<br>"Some old woman," Ivory said. Eni nodded.  
>"Lavender Town gets all the creeps," she said, laughing. Abby looked up suddenly.<br>"He's close," Eni said, suddenly getting serious. She followed Abby, who seemed to know what she was doing. Coral looked at Ivory and grinned. He was obviously excited about the final battle between Eni and Hypno. Ivory sighed.  
>Something wasn't right.<br>"I think..." Eni leaned forward. "Over here!"  
>She ran to the right, Abby following her quickly. Ivory and Coral turned the corner to see a meditating Hypno. Coral froze, and Ivory stared. Eni took a step forward, and Hypno's eyes opened wide. He stood, looking at Eni, then Abby, then Ivory and Coral. A forcefield shot up around them. Coral jumped.<br>They watched as several zombie-like children emerged from behind Hypno. "Eni!" Ivory called. "Do you see your sister?"  
>Eni laughed. She turned to Ivory. "I really thought you were smarter than that."<br>Ivory froze. "What do you mean?" Coral asked.  
>"Don't you get it?" Eni asked. She laughed. "I mean, I live in the forest. I know everything about Hypno's Children. No one in Lavender town has heard of me." she shook her head. "I don't even have a sister!"<br>"What...Eni?" Coral watched her, and Ivory dared to peek at Hypno, who was sulking towards them, two pendants in hand.  
>"I mean, didn't I lay it on a bit thick? With that whole sob story! I'm not some intense detective!"<br>"Who are you?" Ivory shouted, panicking.  
>Eni laughed. "Well duh. I'm Hypno's Prime Child." <div> 


	7. Chapter 6

Coral screamed.  
>"What?" Ivory shouted. "You're what?"<br>Eni stepped forward. "I'm the First Born," she said. "I'm Hypno's Little Helper." Her hand fell on her necklace. "I mean, I thought this would've given it away. If anything."  
>Ivory looked around, and noticed all of the children wore the same necklace as Eni. Coral ran to the forcefield and banged himself against it several times.<br>"Help!" he shouted. "Let us out!"  
>"There's no escaping," Eni said. She took one of the pendants from Hypno. "Now hold still."<br>She made her way towards Ivory, smirking. Ivory backed up against the forcefield, trying to find his way out.  
>'What do I do?' he squeezed his fists together, trying to think of a way out. Hypno had already got to Coral, grabbing him and shoving the pendant around his neck.<br>"There's no where to run, Ivory," Eni said. She grinned, her eyes glazed over.  
>Then it clicked.<br>"Emilie!" Ivory shouted. "Emilie I know you're in there!"  
>Eni tilted her head to the side. "Emilie...?"<br>"Your mother!" Ivory gasped, out of breath. "She told us that if we found Hypno's Children, that she wanted us to find her little Emilie, and take her home."  
>Eni shook her head. "But I'm not Emilie. I'm Eni."<br>"You're Emilie!" Ivory shouted.  
>'Hypno has many pendants. He makes them from rocks he finds in the forest. But if you destroy his prime pendant, and release his first child, then I think you can defeat him.'<br>Ivory threw his pokeball, charmander looking very happy to be in battle.  
>"Charmander!" He shouted, "Use scratch! Quickly! Aim for the pendant!"<br>Charmander jumped forward, digging his claws into Eni's pendant, shattering it. He jumped backwards and rushed to Ivory's side as Eni fell to the ground.  
>"Hyp...No..." she whispered. Hypno froze, turning to Ivory. The pendant around Coral shattered, along with the rest of the children. "Charmander, use ember. On Hypno."<br>Hypno glared, reaching around for another pendant. But it was too late. Flames burst from Charmander's mouth, scorching Hypno.  
>He fainted.<br>Coral looked up. "What?"  
>"Hypno got you," Ivory said, "but only for like two minutes. No big deal."<br>The children were wandering aimlessly around. Some crying, some shouting for their mother's. The forcefield fell, and charmander started glowing.  
>"What's happening?" Coral asked.<br>"I think..." he smiled. "Charmander is evolving."  
>And he was, into a perfectly wonderful Charmeleon.<br>"I-Ivory?"  
>Ivory turned to Eni, who was looking up at him from the ground.<br>"Did you get him?" she asked. Ivory nodded.  
>"Thank you..." she said.<br>"Let's get you home," Ivory nodded, going to Eni and picking her up. The other children looked at Ivory, and followed him home.  
>"Do you think he's dead?" Coral asked.<br>"No. But I don't think he'll be bothering Lavender Town anymore." 


	8. Epilogue

"Emilie!"  
>"Hold your darn horses," Emilie shouted. She shoved the remaining items in her bag and headed downstairs.<br>"Those boys are waiting outside," her mother said.  
>"They're lame," she said, slipping her shoes on. "I'll be back soon, I promise."<br>"You said that last time," her mother said, laughing. Emilie laughed.  
>"But this time I know what I'm doing," she said. "Promise."<br>Emilie's mother shook her head as she ran outside.  
>"Hey Eni," Ivory said, Hypno's nickname growing on him. He'd only called her Emilie a few times, before he decided he liked Eni better.<br>"Hey guys," she said. She looked past them at Charizard, and rushed over, hugging him. "Hey Char! How's it going?"  
>"I like how you ignore us!" Coral said.<br>"Whatever," she said. "We need to get going anyways. We're going to miss the train."  
>Emilie called out a pigeot, and climbed on. This time, Ivory climbed on behind her, and Coral last.<br>"Wait!"  
>Ivory turned around to see Jade, rushing from the pokemon center. Coral jumped off.<br>"Where-"  
>"I'm just going to Johto," he said. "No worries!"<br>Jade frowned. "Leaving me here all alone?"  
>"Aren't you supposed to be battling little trainers, Miss Champion?"<br>She smirked. "Well yes," she said.  
>"I'll be back. Promise."<br>Jade nodded, and pecked him on the cheek. Coral ran back to Pigeot.  
>"I don't understand-" Ivory began.<br>"Just go!" Coral shouted. Eni laughed.  
>"To Johto!" <div> 


End file.
